


The Winds

by alec



Series: Hijack Drabbles [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, No Happiness Only Pain, bad things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alec/pseuds/alec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jack," Hiccup cried out, feebly. His voice didn't carry far across the field, littered with debris and bodies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winds

"Jack," Hiccup cried out, feebly. His voice didn't carry far across the field, littered with debris and bodies.

Jack had already been tearing through the carnage, looking for where he had seen the dragon and rider fall. But he had been so far away — as far away as he could have been, in fact; the battlefield was too large. Hearing Hiccup's voice, though, he dropped his staff, speeding towards the sound of the man's voice. 

The first thing he noticed was how much blood there was. There was blood everywhere; so much blood that it couldn't possibly have been from one person alone. Everything else, he took in at the same time: Toothless' eyes closed, unblinking; Hiccup's palm resting gently on the ridge of spikes starting at the dragon's spine, paused as though he had simply stopped petting him; and the twin crossbow bolts, jutting at painful angles from Hiccup's gut, pierced through the armour.

Jack's breath caught in his throat, and his shoulders shivered.

_No_.

"Jack," came Hiccup's voice again. He turned his head towards Jack, but his eyes were already out of focus, and he stared dumbly in Jack's direction.

_No_.

Jack fell down to his knees beside Hiccup, cradling Hiccup's head in his palms. "Here I am, Hiccup. I'm right here." But he couldn't take his eyes off of the bolts of metal protruding from Hiccup's stomach.

Hiccup's features relaxed as Jack's fingers carded through the back of his hair, though it was a struggle, as the hair was singed and coated in sweat and dried blood. But Hiccup's eyes were still frantic, looking up now, and Jack could tell that they had been able to focus on him. "Ja—jack," he coughed, and his breaths were coming more ragged.

Jack's lips tried to form the man's name, but couldn't bring themselves to make the sounds.

His left hand still rested on the neck of his slain dragon, but Hiccup raised his right arm, shaking with effort. Dumbly, unsure what to do, Jack grabbed it, holding tightly to it, squeezing it painfully; he couldn't let go.

"Jack— I don't— I don't want to die," Hiccup's voice came out, uncharacteristic fear engulfing the hope and happiness he had always had. "I don't— want it to be over."

_NO._

Jack's mouth was open, and his breathing was fast, wildly erratic. A shallow whine was issuing from his throat, but Jack couldn't stop it.

"It's— it's— it's— it's not over. No," Jack swallowed hard, looking away from Hiccup's face, focusing on the bolts. "You're not—" His own breaths were coming fast, and he could feel himself hyperventilating. "You're not going to die. And, and, and— I'm going to see you again. You'll be a spirit, with me. A guardian. But when you die. You're not dying today, though," the whine in the back of his throat was growing louder. "You're not dying toda—"

Jack turned back to Hiccup's face, but the eyes were already glossed over, unseeing, focused on the clouds far above his head that he had soared through on the backs of dragons.

Jack stopped breathing.

The winds howled fiercely through Berk that night.


End file.
